Good things comes to those who wait !
by Kim Blythe
Summary: Gilbert his in his first year of medical school, when he receives some really bad news concerning his mother...
1. Chapter 1

**Good things comes to those who wait**

On this hot and humid morning of the first of May, at almost 5:30, the sun had just started to come out of its hidden place. Four people woke up with a start, for very different reasons. The first person to be awake at such an unlikely time was a men of almost 60 years old. His hair and his beard were all white. He was not really tall, but the way he hold himself and his posture, with his strong arms and legs of hard working years on his farm, always made him look like he was taller then he really was. Although he liked to eat all the good meals that his wife always prepared for him, he still had an almost flat stomach. After having put his sandals on his feet and his dressing gown on his shoulders, the only other thing he put with a little resignation, was his glasses, that he had to wear all the time now, because he couldn't see a thing without them. Not even look at the face of his wife that he love so dearly. Having taken one last deep breath, he got up from his bed and made his way to the room of his son, the old room of his son. He opened the door slowly and gently, trying to not disturb the much needed sleep of his wife, who for some reason, had decided she wanted to sleep in the old room of their loving son.

The second person to having awake at such an early hour, was a tall and slender women of 55 years old. Even though her hair was starting to become grey, with a little attention, you could still see that in her youth, she had had really beautiful brown long hair, that she used to always let down floating on her shoulders. But, as the years went by, she had started to wear them in a tight chignon, which she still wear to these days. She only wore the tight chignon during daylight, in public, even while doing her many chores around Green gables. The only time she let herself wear them down, was when she was alone in her room, at night, having put on her nightdress, preparing herself to go to sleep. And, in the mornings, before having to wake up and go face the world. She always wanted to look respectable and practical, also wearing practical yet elegant and simple long dresses, always in somber colours. The only thing left for her to do, without really knowing why she woke up this early, was to go dress herself. Having put on one of her favorite, personal, simple dresses, standing in front of her little mirror in her bathroom, before having to start putting her hair back, she looked at herself closely in the mirror, with her hair down, encircling her face and let loose on her shoulders. She was thinking that maybe today, just for today, she could let them down that way, just like she used to do in her youth. Just for a split minute, she was tempted in doing so. With one last look at herself that way, she shook her head, then slowly with the habit of having doing these gestures almost all her life, she started to put her hair, once more into the tight chignon everyone is used to see her wear. She was about to open the door of her bedroom and make her way down the hall to the stairs, when she remembered something. She made her way back to her night table, took the little object that she still wasn't used to wear, even after all these years, but had to resigned herself to wear them, for her to be able to see the world with all its beauty. Her glasses. These glasses also helped her see the faces of the people she loved the most. Rachel, the twins Davy and Dora and most of all, Anne Shirley, her daughter.

The third person to be awake at such an hour, was a tall and slender women of 22 years old. Although she wasn't as skinny as she used to be when she was younger, she was still really slim. Her hair was still as red as its used to be when she was younger, to her chagrin. Well auburn to be exact. Or ''Carrots'', as her dearly loving fiancé likes to call it. She was thinking of him, when she woke up that morning, with a funny feeling inside of her. She didn't know what it was, she just knew that something wasn't right. She had receive just four days ago, one of his letter, letting her know that he was about to take his final week of examinations, of his first year at medical school. He was hoping and wishing that she could send him all of her strength and all of her love that she had for him, to help him throughout this week. She had done just that, when she replied to him, in her letter. Telling him over and over again, that he could do this and that she loved him so very much. She had also reminded him that they would see each other in the middle of the month of May, for them to be able to have their first summer as an engaged couple. Knowing that this would help him get through anything that he had set his mind off to. Going into the bathroom to prepare herself for this new day, she remembered that today was the day for the mailman to bring in all the courrier to every houses in Avonlea. Knowing that he was also an early bird, and that she was always waiting impatiently to receive the new letter of her fiancé, he was always starting to bring the mail to the houses on the same street has her dear Green gables. Having put on one of her very favorite summer green dresses, she decided to let her hair down for today. Even though knowing of the funny feeling that she felt while waking up, she had made up her mind, having decided that nothing bad could happen today, because to her, every new day was always fresh, with no mistakes in them. This is why, before leaving the bathroom, she put on a big smile on the face facing her into the mirror, and made her way down the hall, through the stairs, entering the kitchen, normally empty at this early hour. She was always the first one to make the tea and breakfast for everyone in the house. To her surprise, she found Marilla already seating on a chair of the kitchen table, already drinking her morning tea. They exclaimed in unisson :

\- Anne !

\- Marilla !

After the first moment of surprise vanished into the air, it was Anne who talked again :

\- Marilla, why did you wake up so early ? Is everything alright ? Is anything hurting you ? You know very well that i am always the first one to get up and prepare the breakfast !

While talking, Anne made her way to the older woman, to give her her good morning kiss.

\- Oh no child, do not worry about me, i am fine, everything is alright with me. It's just that it is so hot this morning, i just couldn't sleep anymore.

\- Oh dear Marilla, i know exactly what you are talking about. You are right, it is hot this morning, and we are only the first of May. I wonder what it would be like in the middle of July ?

Marilla choose to not answer, only taking another sip in her cup of tea, watching as Anne, having taken a cup for herself, came to sit down in front of her at the kitchen table. The both of them decided to keep quiet of the true reason of why they were up so early this morning. They sat there, in peaceful silence, drinking their tea. Marilla knowing that soon, Anne will start to talk again, because she couldn't stay silent for long. But, Anne had her mind set on something else, she was waiting for that particular sound, she was sure was going to come through the open window, of the kitchen that was facing the road, at any moment now. She didn't had to wait long, after just a fiew second, the sound of a happy whistle started to come from down the road, just like she knew would happen. Putting her cup on the table, she look out through the window, just in time to see the mailman turning at the corner of their house, going in the direction of where their mailbox was situated. Anne didn't wait much longer, she made her way through the kitchen door, passed by the beautiful garden of Marilla and practically run to the mailbox where the mailman had just disposed their letters. He was already turning the other corner, in the direction of the house of their neighbour, not without turning to face Anne and shout out to her a ''Good morning Miss Shirley'' while waving is hand at her. Having heard him, Anne looked up to him, answering distractedly to his good morning, also waving distractedly her hand at him. Because already having Gilbert's letter in her hands, (it was only his letter that she had found into the mailbox). She was surprised to feel how thin the enveloppe was. Normally, even if Gilbert was really, really busy with all that he had to do at medical school, he was always answering her back with at least a three or four pages long letter. She started to open it while making her way back into Green gables. Maybe Gilbert wanted to surprise her, by telling her something really special and happy. Having made her way back into the kitchen, where Marilla didn't move from the kitchen table, she already had the letter open in her hands, which, to her surprise, only had a little paragraph in it. This is what the letter was saying : **My** **dearest and sweetest Anne, the other day, when i received your letter, i also received a letter from my father. While i was glad and happy to read your letter, i wanted to answer you back right away, i dont know what it was, but something made me open my father's letter just after having ended reading yours. What my father had to say into his letter, prevented me of writing you back. Can you believe it, my love ? I was at a lost for words, and i wanted you right there, right now with me. My father wrote that my mother had just gotten hill. He had said that entering into the kitchen the other morning, he had found her unresponsive on the floor. He had called for the doctor right away. My sweetest Anne, the diagnostic of the doctor is not good, i am afraid. He said that it is her heart...Gosh Anne, i just need you right now. I need to be with you, i need to be with my father, i need to be with my mother. This is why i am going to take the next train that i can find, to bring me right away to Avonlea. I am hoping for the early train in the first of May. I hope that my professors and the principal will be able to understand what is going on ? All i want right now is to be in your arms, feel your touches and your kisses. I need you my Anne... Gilbert.**

Marilla, who was paying every attention she could to her girl while she was reading the letter, had seen how her cheeks had started to become red at first and then slowly fading and becoming more and more white, as she continued to read. She noticed how her eyes had started to get watery, how her body started to tremble, slowly at first, but then, she saw how she couldn't take it anymore, she watch as she got down into the chair she was occupying earlier, seeing as her hand also started to shake, making the letter she was still holding, to fall down on the floor. Marilla, really afraid and nervous of what was going on with Anne, did the first thing she could think of doing. She quickly got up from the chair she was sitting on, went to Anne, and took her in her arms and try and comfort her.

\- Anne, what is it ? What did Gilbert had to say to you that put you into such a state ?

Now, the water that started to form earlier into her eyes, had started to slowly fall out of them, into her cheek.

\- Oh Marilla, Gilbert...his father wrote...his mother is...

She tried to say it, but she couldn't get anything more out. Only two other words had silently came out :

\- The letter...

Marilla understood right away what she was saying. But she had to admit, she was a little surprise, for Anne having to let her read the letter she had just receive from Gilbert, was really not like her at all. Usually she only tells her little things here and there, after having finish reading what Gilbert had to say to her, keeping all the important things for her. Something really bad must be happening to him. Without living the side of Anne, she bent down, took the letter in her hand, replace her arm around Anne's shoulders and started to read what was inside of Gilbert's letter. After having ended her lecture, just like Anne before her, the letter she was holding, fell to the floor. The wife of John Blythe, the men she had once loved, was in a critical state. Their son, Gilbert, Anne's fiancé, was coming back today to Avonlea to be with them. The only thing left for Marilla to do at this precise moment, was to encircle once again Anne's shoulders with her loving arms, to try and console the best she could, her darling daughter, because she knew that even if she wanted to, Anne couldn't console her back. Because only Anne had a reason to cry at this moment, she is Gilbert Blythe's fiancée after all. Marilla knows that she is just an old acquaintance of the Blythe family, and only that. But still, she couldn't help the water from coming out of her eyes and down onto her cheeks as she kept holding onto Anne, tighter and tighter, without even really noticing that she was doing so, because Anne had started to hold onto Marilla just as tight as she was doing.

The fourth person to having wake up at such an early hour in the morning, was a young men of 25 years old. Tall and well belt, he had gotten all of his strength back after having been so sick with typhoid fever last summer. With is dark and curly brown, almost black hair, with is hazel eyes normally really cheerful, playful and mischievous all the time, was now at this early time in the morning, really tired, red from all the crying he had done, not really cheerful, playful and mischievous right now. He almost didn't want to get out of bed, even though he had already taken out the sheet that was covering him, into the floor, because he was to hot. He was only staying there, lying on his back, with his arms behind his head, his eyes wide open, because he couldn't just sleep anymore. He had to much on his head. When he will get in Avonlea, will Anne already be at the train station, waiting for him ? He really did hope so, because the only thing he wanted, after getting out of the train, was to be in her arms first thing. Then feel her lips on his, kissing him tenderly, passionately, softly, gently, just like she knows how to do it and she knows that he loves when she does that to him. But, what will happen after ? After, when reality comes back with a force ? When he will have to go into his parent's house and see for himself, really how bad the condition of his mother his ? And what about his father, how is he really taking all that is going on with his wife ? The mother of his child ? The love of his life ? My father, who i have always seen so strong all of my life ? If he breaks down, i dont know if i will be able to not break down myself ? His alarm clock went off. Seeing as he was already awake, he just had to let it ring once, only to ear the sound that he usually didn't like to ear in the morning, by letting it ring over and over again, but today, after the first sound, he shut it off, staying in is initial position for a little moment, to try and make his mind clear and be able to face the day that was awaiting him, with one last thought of is sweetest Anne, he slowly made his way out of his bed, got into the bathroom, to put some really cold water onto his face, hoping that this would wake him up completely.

 **A.N : Hello everyone, this is my first story ever on the fan fiction site. Thanks to Lilies of Avonlea who once encourage me to write one of my own story, to which i had replied that i would never do. Well, there you go... And to Bathsheba Blythe who had also encourage me to write one story. I was always replying to her that i couldn't, because english is not my first language ( French is ) and that i was to afraid to make to many grammar mistakes. But, just like she says, i shouldn't let that discourage me, and just write. And here i am today, writing my very own story. I had told her that i wanted to make this a one shot, but seeing that i have to many things to write in that story, this is just the** **only chapter. And i will have three or four more chapters, before having to write ''The end''.**

 **This is really a Anne, Gilbert, Marilla and John story. With all of their seven children later on, as the story will progress. I had always wanted to read, or write a story where Gilbert's mother will die at his first year of medical school and see what can happen between Marilla and John.**

 **I am hoping to be able to write a new chapter every week, or maybe sooner, depending on time and inspiration. Also, depending on you, the readers, with the review that you will be writing after you read this first chapter. Or i can just keep on writing it just for my own pleasure, hoping that people will be keeping on reading it...**

 **Until then, Kim Blythe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Hi, it's me again, bringing you the second chapter ! You will notice in that part that I do not name Mrs. Blythe by any other name then, Mrs. Blythe. Why, you would ask ? Well it is because I feel like since she wasn't really named in the movies and in the books, I didn't really find a proper name for her. And as I already saw on many fanfics on this forum, names for Mrs. Blythe such as : Sara, Elizabeth, Mary…..have already been used so many times, I felt like I couldn't use any one of those names for my story. So, Mrs. Blythe will be name, mom, mother, mama by Gilbert. Mrs. Blythe, Gil's mother by Anne. Mrs. Blythe, John's wife by Marilla and Honey, sweetheart, darling by John !**

After having made sure that his wife was still breathing, the only thing left for John to do, was to sit by the bedside, on the rocking chair he had so often seen his wife sit on, when Gilbert was younger, to try and calm him, when he was having a bad night, full of bad dreams. Or when he was sick or to simply sit with him, on her arms, only to have her boy by her side, gently passing her hand through his soft curls and balancing the chair softly, not having realize that he had fallen asleep and so did she, because how many times did John found them in the past, both siting like this, sound asleep. She would only slowly open her eyes, when she would feel that Gilbert was taken away from her loving arms, only to realize that it was her dear husband, that had took their loving son, to put him under his covers on his bed, not once waking up. Then it was John's time, to take his loving and adored wife on his arms, to slowly make their way out of their son's room, to their own bedroom, the sleepiness of Mrs. Blythe having completely gone away. Seeing her move a little, he quickly got up from the chair, and went to his wife, to gently stroke her face. He could see that she was trying to say something. He had to lower his head near her mouth, to be able to fully understand and ear what she was saying :

\- Gil, where is Gil ? I want to see my little boy !

John who wanted to try and calm her down, continued to slowly pass his hand through her soft hair, by saying :

\- Ssssshhhh Honey, you know that you can't talk so much. I wrote to Gilbert as soon as possible to let him know what was going on. Since i did not get a reply back, knowing our son as i know him, i am sure he will be passing through that door at any moment now.

After saying that, he continued to stroke his wife hair and he saw that she was really starting to calm down and fall back asleep. Not without having heard first, coming out of her mouth, like a whisper :

\- My little boy, a doctor !

And she drifted slowly back to sleep, under the watchful and loving eyes of her husband. John thought that she was absolutely right, their son, Gilbert, against all odds and expectations, was going to become a doctor, and they couldn't be more proud of him. Even though, at the beginning, John had always wanted his son to follow in his footsteps, and become a farmer as well but, it was without counting on is unexpected encounter with this red-headed Shirley girl that once broke a slate over his son's head, and made him realize that there could be so much more in life, if he really put his mind into focus and really study hard.

Knowing that his wife was about to sleep for one or two hours long, after having given her a soft kiss on her four head, he leaned back against the rocking chair, closed his eyes, made the chair balance softly, hoping to sleep a little as well.

...

Anne, who was still siting on the kitchen table chair, with the loving arms of Marilla around her shoulders, was still crying softly over the sadness of hearing the news that Gilbert's mother was so sick. Realizing that Marilla was also crying, she asked her softly :

\- Marilla, why are you crying ?

Looking down at the face of Anne, who was now watching her with concern and surprise in her eyes, but still with her eyes full of water in them, Marilla tried to erase all sign of tears from her own eyes, with her hands who she hoped, weren't shaking to much.

\- My dear child, i am crying because you are crying. Because seeing you so sad, makes me sad to. Now child, do not worry anymore about me. You better hurry up, go take the buggy to go down at the train station and meet Gilbert. You must not waist anymore more time, if you want to get there on time.

\- OH Marilla, you musn't cry because i am crying. I can only say that it made me feel much better having you there with me, to let my heart poor out all of these tears. Now, i hope that my eyes are not to red, because if Gil sees me like this, he would want to be the one comforting me, and it is me that as to comfort him, not the contrary.

After giving one last kiss to Marilla on the cheek, Anne quickly made her way out of the house, to go fetch the buggy. She didn't even went and change herself, she was still wearing that simple green summer dress, her red hair down on her shoulders and her tear drained face to go meet up her fiancé.

Anne having left Marilla alone in the kitchen, the old women took a siting place on the chair where Anne was siting earlier, with her back and head straight up high, her eyes closed, trying to take in all that that was happening with John, Gilbert and his wife.

This is how, after a short moment, that Rachel found Marilla.

...

The train had entered the station at exactly the same moment that the sun was fully taking place on the sky. To Gilbert, seeing this made him think that today, this sunlight was to bright and sunny for such a day like this. He was feeling to lost and empty inside to really be taking in all of the beauty of this new day that was just starting. Such a day that normally, he and Anne would have enjoyed so much, by just being together in it. As the train made a complete stop, he had no choice but to take in the little bag that he had taken with him, get out of the train and into the platform that was almost empty. Only now that he realize that their were only two passengers on his compartment that got down on the same stop as him. That made him also realize that he wouldn't have to much trouble to spot Anne out on the crowd, because a crowd, there was none. But alas, there was no Anne yet there for him. But he didn't let that discourage him, he knew that she will come and meet him. He decided that the only thing left for him to do, was to go sit down on one of the bench of the waiting room. After having siting on the only bench there, it was like as if he was reliving history. Only he was the little eleven year old orphan boy, having came to Avonlea and meet the person that was suppose to take him in charge and maybe be adopted by this person.

This suddenly made him think that if he would become an orphan himself, what would he do with his life ? what would become of him ? And that made him think of Anne even more then before. That made him think of what she was thinking that day, when she arrived in that station, in this new town, alone, on a day that must have been similar to this one today. He looked on both sides of the bench, trying to imagine how Anne was siting there, waiting for Matthew to come pick her up. And it was as if he could almost see her there materialize in front of him, almost to realistic to be true. But it was true, Anne had really lived that moment that he was imagining in his head.

Anne, having entered the station in a hurry, because she knew that she was late, only had the time to see Gilbert getting up from the same bench that she had once sited a long time ago, to go stood near one of the pillars and look out the sky, with his head resting on the pillar. She knew that where she was standing, he couldn't yet see her and she could observe him, all she wanted to. He had both his hands on his pants pockets, who she saw was a simple black pants under a simple white t-shirt with a v-neck. He was as simply dressed as she was, and that made her smile a little. She slowly made her way to where he was standing, trying to not disturb the peace and meditation that he seemed to be needed much. She arrived behind his back, she couldn't wait much longer, she had to touch him, this is why she approached closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a soft kiss where she could only reach of his back. Almost near his shoulder.

That had the effect that she was looking for. This made Gilbert to take her hands that was in front of him, with one of his hand and with his other hand, he went up to Anne's head, and touch her hair very gently, whispering only for them to ear :

\- Anne, my love !

He felt her smile behind his back before replying :

\- Yes, it is me, love !

Now, it was his turn to not be able to wait much longer, he had to face her, this is why he made a turn on himself to finally be able to look in the eyes of the face of this women that he loved so much. And there, just like he had imagined it this morning, she was kissing him very slowly, gently, softly, deeply and passionately. Just like he knew she was able to always do and make him feel better in an instant.

When the kiss was done, she only whispered ''Gil'' and she took him in her arms with such a force he didn't realize she had in her. That only made him hold her tighter then he had intended to. This only made their hug to gradually become softer and softer, while only holding onto each other. When he felt her wanting to part a little, this made him hold on to her a little tighter again and whisper to her :

-No, no, no, don't move, not just yet. Let us stay like this, on each others arms, for ever and ever !

When finally they did move, not staying to far from each other. Gil still had his arms around her waist and Anne had her hands on his chest, but, looking up into their eyes, only made them both take their hands to one another's eyes and try to erase the crying tears that was forming into them. Having them to only partially succeeding.

After a much, much longer time, when they did finally took hold of their emotions, without even having made concern with one another, they started to talk of much needed nonsense, that made only sense to the both of them.

\- Gil, sorry i was so late, i thought i was going fast enough to arrive there before you got there, but it didn't worked as i wished it did.

Gil was still laying on the pillar, with Anne on his arms, both looking out on the sky.

\- Oh no, don't worry about that Anne. When i didn't see you there yet, i was thinking that maybe i could have climb into that cherry tree, and have a little rest on it while i wait for you to finally arrive. Because i knew you would get there, you just had to. Just like you knew that Matthew would get there, on your very first day on this island, that long time ago.

\- Oh, i see now that dear Matthew was keeping you company, while you waited for the love of your life to arrive. And, i am here now Gil, not living your side for one bit today. After giving him one last kiss, she took him by the hand, and led him out of the train station to where her buggy was situated, while saying :

\- Come on now Gil, i'll take you to your parents house, for you need to goo see how your mother is doing and also, how your father is holding up.

He didn't try to object with her, or say a word. He let her took the reign of the horses, sat by her side on the buggy and let her lead the way to his parents house.

When they got to his parents house, Anne saw that Gilbert had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. When she had thought that he had only wanted to rest his head on her shoulder, to be closer to her, it had only resulted on him to fall asleep, by snoring really softly, wish she hadn't notice because of the soft wind that was passing around them while driving the buggy.

To be able to wake him up, she passed one of her hands through his soft curls, while murmuring softly :

\- Gil, sweetheart, wake up, we have arrived to our destination.

She watched him as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a slight confusion on his eyes. His first reaction, was to smile lovingly at her but then, after having looked around at their surroundings and realize where they were, reality strike back again with a force into his soul. He almost wanted to stay there, on this buggy, with Anne, crying, laughing, talking and holding each other, without having to go face what was awaiting him inside. Anne, sensing and knowing what was troubling him, just said to him :

-Gil remember, i am there with you, never living your side. Never taking out my hand on yours. But you have to go inside. Your mother and father also needs you to be with them.

And so, she did exactly what she said she was going to do, she never left his side while they were entering the house. She never took out her hand in his, while they were slowly making their way up the stairs, to his parents bedroom, where Gilbert thought that he would find them there. But, to his surprise, they were not there. This made him think that maybe they went to the hospital. So, still with Anne's hand on his, he made his way to his own bedroom, where he wanted to put down his small travel bag and go see in wish hospital he could find his parents. But, to his much grander surprise, when he opened his bedroom door, he found both of his parents, sound asleep, his mother on his bed and his father on the rocking chair right beside his bed.

Again, still holding tightly onto Anne's hand, they made their way into his bedroom, to where his father was sited on the rocking chair. Gil slowly and gently put on his free hand on to his father's shoulder, to try and wake him up. John, having sense that someone was touching him, woke up with a start, having Gilbert to quickly say to him :

\- Dad, dad, its only me, Gilbert. I didn't mean to startle you. But, it is you two that startled me, i didn't think that i would find you both resting in my room !

John, who was now patting softly the hand of his son that was on his shoulder, only gave him this logical answer :

\- Oh my son, you've finally arrived ! It was your mother that wanted, and only wanted to sleep in your old bedroom and bed. That way she felt closer to you, son.

Gilbert, who only now dared to look in the direction of his old bed, where his mother gently laid asleep, had to catch his breath at the sight of his little, darling, loving mother. He couldn't still quiet believe what he was seeing. Anne, who was still holding his hand besides him, whispered again softly into his ear :

\- Remember my love, i am and will always be there with you and for you. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she whispered at last ''Now go say hello to your mother''.

With one last loving look into her beautiful eyes, he slowly made his way, to where his mother was. Both Anne and John saw as he sat down right on the floor, without any care in the world, with his legs crossed together, slowly and gently taking the hand of his mother into his own and putting it on his cheek.

John now only realizing that Anne was also there with them in the bedroom, slowly got up from the rocking chair, took her by the shoulder and whispered to her :

\- Let us give these two some much needed private moment. Anne tried to protest by saying that Gilbert needed her there with him, but John wouldn't ear a thing and finished by saying :

\- And as for myself, i need to go relax my legs a little bit, after having been sited for so long.

Only with a little resignation that Anne followed him outside of the room.

 **A.N. : This story is really taking a lot more time for me to write everything that i need to write in it. I wanted so much to have all of these final scenes with Mrs. Blythe with that chapter, but no, it wouldn't just left me having it that way and, i also need to have a much needed reassurance about that chapter. I want to know what you, the reviewers think about it and if it did made any sense at all what i did write in the second chapter. And, i really do hope that i will be able to write the third chapter on the next week-end, when i hope i will have some much needed free time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **A.N. : Hi there, i am so sorry for my long absence without having posted a new chapter. With work, my own reading all the books i have on my reading list, reading all of my favourite fanfics on this forum, i hadn't had the time to advance so much on my story. But here it is, the third chapter...**

Gilbert was still sited on the floor of his bedroom with the hand of his mother in his who was still lying on his bed, but she didn't open her eyes on him yet. Gilbert wasn't saying anything, only he had taken her hand on to his mouth, giving it sweet little kisses and caressing it from time to time, to try and give her and him some courage. The sun outside was in fool bloom now, it had entered the room to slowly come and shine on his mother's figure who he could now observe at his guise. The first thing that he thought was that he had never seen his mother's hair so white. In his memory, her hair was and had always been has dark has his own hair. But now, all the black in it was gone to only give place to the white color. The one thing that could still console him, was that her hair was still as long as he had always remembered. Although her hair wasn't has red has the hair of his sweet Anne, but they both had it at the same length, all the way down their back, almost touching their hips. It was like all the color from her face was gone also, it was so white, she was so pale, almost transparent. Her lips was partially open, giving him the sign that she was still breathing, slowly, but she was still there with him. He could see under her soft night gown, her chest slowly going up and down at a disordering pace. Suddenly, he saw her eyes starting to battle slowly, meaning that she was starting to wake up. And there, her eyes were open in front of him and, they shown with a light that he had never seen in them before. Mrs. Blythe was looking at her son and she could see that he was slowly crying with small tears cascading down his cheeks.

\- My dear sweet little boy, she started to say by trying to erase the tears from his cheeks with her free hand. Don't cry my darling. You see, I am not crying and I am not in any pain, so you shouldn't be crying because of me.

\- Oh mama, i can't help but cry. I so do wish that i could cure you and find a way to make you feel better. I wish that i was already done with my medical courses.

\- Oh my sweet boy. To me you are already a doctor, a fine one to that. Having you here with me, already makes me feel much better. My only regret is that I won't see you walking down the isle and marry your one true love. Anne ! He's she there also ?

\- Oh mama, yes Anne is here, she was the one to come pick me up this morning at the train station. Do you want for me to call her and come say a phew words with you ?

\- Oh no my boy, knowing that she is there with you and for you, makes me see that I can go to heaven peacefully and with my heart free of all worry.

\- Yes, now that Anne his mine, I don't intend of letting her go that easily. And I won't let go of you that easy either, mother.

\- No, no my dear sweet boy, I don't have much longer to live on to this heart. I know it. I am just so scared for your father, living him alone like that. Although he won't be that alone, he still have you and that Green Gables girl there with him.

Earring this, Gilbert looked at her with questions in his eyes. Green Gables girl, of which Green Gables girl was she talking about ? But he didn't have time to question her, because she started to cough so hard, that he had to get her a cup of water that was right there on his night table. She drank the water slowly and she laye once again on the pillow to try and have some strength back into her.

\- As I won't have time to tell you all of the story, I will tell you this and only this. Behind the mirror of my dressing table, I keep hiding a small box that your father gave me once a long time ago for my birthday. In there, you will find all the answers that you need. About the Green Gables girl, about your father and I and of your little sister, Joyce.

Again, Gilbert looked at her questioningly. But she didn't gave him time to talk.

\- Yes, about three years after you were born, I had loose all hope of having another child. But a miracle happened, and I fell pregnant once again. I was so happy and so does your father. You were to little to completely understand what was going on. This pregnancy went to term. Your uncle Dave was there to assist me for the delivery. It was such a difficult one. All of it soon forgotten while I was holding my little Joyce in my arms. She only lived for just a phew hours that day. We never forgot her. I don't know if you remember, but sometimes on summer time, I always go sit by this apple tree that we have planted on our back garden, with only one red rose planted there ? Well, this is where the little coffin of Joyce is buried. This was the only way for us to still have her near us all of the time. And I am happy now, because I will get the chance to see her again and be with her for an eternity. I will also see my mam and pa and my big brother. I will always be the angel, watching over you and your father from up there. You can always count on that.

With one last look into her son eyes, she said to him :

\- Now son, could you please go and get your father for me ? I need one last moment with him.

Gilbert wasn't used to see and ear his mother so frank and severe with her orders. But he understood that she didn't had much time and she wanted to say everything that she wanted to him before she couldn't anymore. Slowly getting up on his feet, Gilbert put the two hands of his mother together on her chest, gave her one last kiss on her cheek, and went slowly out of the room to go and call his father, just like his mother had asked him.

...

Meanwhile, on their way to the Blythe farm, Rachel who had taken Davy and Dora with her, had met with Diana and Fred Wright with their little Fred Jr. who were on their way to Green Gables to see Anne. Their was no time for big conversations, Rachel only told them that Anne was at the Blythe's with Gilbert, who had just came back from Kingsport this morning, to be with his mother who was maybe living her last hours on to this hearth.

Marilla for some reason only known by her, didn't want to go with them. She preferred staying at Green gables, alone, waiting for whatever news they will bring back from the Blythe farm.

...

At the Blythe farm, Gilbert slowly made his way back down stair to tell his father that his mother wanted to see him. John who was standing on his two feet at the kitchen window who was facing the apple tree, where now Gilbert knew that he had a baby sister who was buried there, slowly turn face to face with his son. John batted his eyes multiple times, trying for them to not make the tears to come down, but in vain, there was small tears coming down from them. Nodding his head to what his son had said, he quickly got rid of the tears, made his way to where his son was standing, put a small but comforting hand on his shoulder and slowly made his way up the stairs, to where his wife was waiting for him.

Anne, who had followed all of that scene in silence, she was quietly sited at the kitchen table, never let her eyes to not look at Gilbert. He didn't seem to notice that she was there. She watched has he had put his back on the wall who was behind him, putting one of his hand to his eyes, as if he wanted to hide all of the tears that were coming out of them. Anne saw as his lips were trembling, even though he was trying to prevent them from doing so by holding them really tightly together. As she was going to stand up and come to his side to comfort him, she heard once again Mr. Blythe slowly make his way down the stairs, enter the kitchen and go back to the position where he was standing a moment before, in front of the window facing the apple tree. He only said, in a whisper :

\- She is dead.

Everything happened at the same time. Rachel, Diana, Fred with Fred Jr. entered into the house. Anne only had the time to go by the side of Gilbert, who she saw was slowly letting himself fall down from the wall into the floor, sobbing in a way she had never seen him do before.

...

Rachel and Diana took everything in control. John had made his way out to the back garden and in to the apple tree. He sat himself right where his wife used to sit, under the tree, right beside the rose. This way, he felt closer to his little girl and his darling wife. Anne and Gilbert were still sited on to the kitchen floor, against the wall. Once again, Gilbert had put his head on to Anne's shoulder, this time she could caress his hair with both of her hands. She was only doing that, knowing that he didn't needed to ear any words, for now, only her presence by his side was enough.

The funeral home had come to take Mrs. Blythe's body. Rachel and Diana had prepared little dishes and beverages for the visits that were already starting to come. John was still outside on the back garden. Dora, with small plates in her hand, was going to every person that were there, to give them either something to drink or something to eat. Davy had the task of distracting little Fred. Fred was welcoming everyone who was coming to give their respect and condolences to John and Gilbert.

Gilbert who couldn't decently stayed sited on to the floor, allowed Anne to bring him on a small comforting bench, where he ask her to stay and sit with him.

...

\- Marilla, are you ready ? Diana and her mother are waiting for us outside, already in their buggy.

It was Anne who had ask this question. Seeing as it was still so hot outside, even though they had to wear black for Mrs. Blythe's funeral, she still had on one of her light, simple yet elegant black dress, with puff sleeves on them. The dress was long, it arrived at her knees. And she had her casual black boots with a little heel on them on her feet. She had made her hair up with a small black hat on them. Marilla also wore a black dress. But hers was really long with long sleeves and with the collar buttoned all the way up to her neck. On the top of her usual chignon, she had a small hat on with a black vail covering her face.

\- You go along with Diana and her mother, child. I prefer to walk alone all the way to the church.

\- Walk alone Marilla, you don't really mean it ! The church is way to far for you to be walking all this way.

\- Anne, do not argue with me. Do has I say and let me walk !

Seeing as they were all a little tense these past phew days, Anne decided to not say anything else, took her small black bag, kissed Marilla softly on her cheek and made her way out of the house to go meet Diana and her mother.

...

Marilla did has she said she was going to do. She slowly made her way to the church, walking. She was doing so, has if she wanted to go back to Green Gables. She didn't feel like she had the right to go in to that church, to the funeral of John's wife and Gilbert's mother. She thinks that it is not her place to go and intrude into the affairs of this family, who she had only watched from afar all of those years and she intend to keep on doing so. But, on the other hand, she felt like she had to be there, for Anne, because her girl his a part of their family now. And it seems that she will be for the rest of her life. This is why she continued to make her way in the direction of the church. Getting nearer to it, she could see that everyone was already making their way out of it, down to the cemetery, situated just a phew blocks from the church. She waited for the last person to come out, quickly made her way inside of the chapel, to go and commute by doing the cross sign. Has she was making her way out of the church, it started to rain. To the surprise of everyone, seeing as the sun was shining just a phew minutes ago. It wasn't a little rain, it was a big and heavy rain. Thankfully they had already buried Mrs. Blythe's coffin and the priest had already said his last words. Even though the rain was pouring down, everyone was taking their time to live the cemetery. John hadn't move from the place he was standing from the entire ceremony, with his face facing to where the coffin of his wife was buried, letting the rain fall on him like he wasn't noticing anything. Anne and Gilbert also didn't left their places. They were side by side, with Gil having his hands crossed in front of him and Anne was holding onto his arm, with both of her hands, her head against his shoulder, sometimes getting up to his face, to give him a soft kiss.

This is how Marilla found them when she arrived at their level. She didn't know where to look at. At Anne and Gilbert ? At John ? Or at the place where Mrs. Blythe was buried ? She finally decided to look at the ground with her hands crossed in front of her. After a moment, to her surprise, she felt two strong hands holding her shoulders. Looking up, she was stunned to see John in front of her. She didn't know if he was crying, smiling or doing both at the same time. She only heard him say :

\- Thank you for coming Marilla. You are as family to us as Anne is. It means a lot for me that you came today. I really appreciate it.

Seeing as he was once again going back to the place he was standing before, with his head down to where his wife was buried, Marilla only did the one thing that she felt she could do. She went to the side of where Gilbert and Anne were standing together. This is how, the four of them stayed there, on this cemetery, saying their last goodbyes to : His wife, for John. To his mother, for Gilbert. To her mother in law, for Anne and to a really old acquaintance for Marilla.

...

At the Blythe farm just a phew hours later, Gilbert made an announcement that shocked everyone that was there :

\- I am not going back to medical school in september...

 **A.N. : The last chapter will be coming soon, I hope !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **two years later**

Not only did Gilbert went back to medical school in september, but he nailed it with all A's on all of his examinations for the rest of his two years as a medical student for him to be able to become a doctor ! Of course, it wasn't easy for him to leave Avonlea after his mother's death. He wanted to stay home with his father and help him with the farm. He had almost made up his mind that he didn't wanted to become a doctor anymore and become a farmer instead. After the initial shock of his announcement, three person came up to him to say to him three very different things.

Davy was the first one to come up to him and say in the only way he his known to always talk with everyone :

\- Gilbert, my friend, you know that you don't have to stay here with your father. Go back to this doctor school of yours and let me stay here, to be a farmer instead. I wasn't even going to go to university, as I always wanted to become a farmer and this, is my chance ! Really, do not worry about a thing, everything is going to be under control, with my watchfull eyes !

After having said this, they shook hands for a little while and Davy went back in the dining room, where for the first time, Rachel and Marilla let him eat everything that he wanted.

Then, his father came up to him and said :

\- Gil, my son, you are still quiet in shock after the sudden death of your mother. Right now, you don't see things as clearly as you should, this is why I think that you should wait for the end of the summer, to really know what you want to do with the rest of your life and make the most important decision that a men like you should take. You should know that I will always be proud of you, no matter what you will decide to do.

After having said that, father and son stayed together in each other's arms, crying over the lost of the women that meant everything to them.

Anne, who was still and always by his side, she had never left it, positionned herself in front of him, with her arms around his neck, before saying anything, she quickly kissed him on his nose, then looked him directly in his eyes and said :

\- My love, you know I will always be by your side, support you, love you and become your wife no matter what ? If you decide to be a farmer, I will become a farmer's wife. If you decide to be a doctor, I will become a doctor's wife. If you decide to be a minister, I will become a minister's wife. After this last sentence, they both chuckled a little. Only Anne could make him laugh in a situation like this. You should simply know that I will always be happy to be your wife. The wife of Gilbert Blythe, Mrs. Anne Blythe.

Seeing that he couldn't kiss her passionately right in front of everyone, it wouldn't be appropriate, as he was still in mourning, he only gave her a quick little kiss on her lips then took her in his arms, in a tight embrace for a very long time.

...

During those two years were Gilbert went back to medical school and Anne went back to teaching at the ladies college in Kinsport. Davy, just like he said he would, came every day to the Blythe farm to help John with whatever farm work he had to give him. John was happy, happy because Davy was learning everything really quickly, he wasn't affraid of doing any difficult work. He even did it with a smile on his face all the time. He believed that this way Davy was out of the control of Rachel and Marilla, he didn't have to study for anything and he could show off, his all new strong muscles that he was starting to have on his arms, to all the young ladies that were passing through each day, in front of John's farm.

John on the other hand, still wasn't used of not having his wife inside the house, while he did the farm work outside, where she used to always prepare him a soft drink on the hot days of summer, with a hot meal always waiting for him to be eaten. Or, when she was always coming to sit on the front porch, sewing, reading, talking to him of little things or just watching him do all the mans work. Really, it was everything that he was missing about her and of her. She had been a part of his life for so long. Sometimes, he was even wondering, why did she had to get so sick and die so young, living him all alone like that ?

The other day while he was lying on his bed after a hard day of work, the sun was slowly setting off to give all the place to the moon, he was remembering a scene he had witness of the two young couples in his life. Diana, who was pregnant with her second child, was lying with her head on Fred's legs, who himself was sited on one of the comfortable couch of the living room. He had one hand on her fast growing belly and the other hand, gently strocking her black hair.

Anne and Gilbert were almost in the same position, on the other comfortable couch of the living room, with the only difference that it was Gilbert's head who was lying on Anne's legs and it was her that was gently strocking his brown curls, while they talked quietly with one another.

Looking at this scene foundly, had made him think with a little pain in his heart, that now, who was going to take care of him the same way that this four young people were doing with each other, with such care and love ?

It has been three weeks since Gilbert left for medical school, and it was at such hours, on the early evenings that John felt the most lonely. Since it was still cool outside to be able to take small or long walks, he had decided to take one tonight, without really knowing where his feet would take him. He started walking slowly at first, trying to enjoy his only company and the beautiful world of nature. Before he never seemed to remember what day, or what month it was, because his wife was always there to remind him. But now that he needed to always remember, he knew that today was september 22 and that it was a special day for someone of his entourage, but he doesn't remember who's special day it is. Then he kept on walking, and walking, until he saw that he had arrived on the corner of the road that leads to Green Gables. There he made a stop. He didn't realise that he had walked that far. This only made him find to whom this special day belongs to.

Marilla who was washing the dishes on the sink of the kitchen, with the reflex and the old habit that she has of always watching out of the kitchen window, to see what is going on outside. She used to do that often when Anne was always going to take her long walks, either by herself, with Diana or with Gilbert. To see if she were always coming back home safely. Seing that Anne is away from home and that Davy has already come back from Blythe farm, she wasn't expecting the call of anyone. This is why when she looked up out of the window, she was surprise to see a human form moving in the direction of Green Gables. She couldn't see who it was, because it was beginning to get so dark outside. This is why she quickly let go of everything that she was doing, dried her hands on a towel and made her way to the entry door. She didn't even wait for the visitor to knock on it, she opened it so suddenly that it both made her and the visitor to jump in surprise.

\- John Blythe, what are you doing here at such an hour ?

Marilla had ask him. It was the nervousness that she was feeling that made her talk first. She wasn't expecting to see him on her doorsteps, or rather under the stairs of the said doorsteps, because she open the door before he even had the chance to put his feet on the stairs. John who was trying to bring some courage to himself, put down his hat from his head and took one step on the stairs and said :

\- Marilla Cuthbert, I was taking my usual evening walk and I didn't notice where I was going, until I turned on the corner of Green Gables. I was about to take a turn back to my house, when I realised what day today is. I don't know if I am mistaken, but I am almost certain that today september 22 is the day of your anniversary, Marilla !

\- You did remember well John Blythe ! It was such a long time ago that we used to celebrate our birthdays together...Well never mind, since you had made this long way here, seing that it is a special day and that everyone else in the house has already gone upstairs, won't you come in and have a cup of tea and a piece of apple pie with me ?

Hesitating one last time, John answered positively to her invitation and, this is how these two had one special moment, of course there was still shyness, hesitation, blushes, moments of silence, without making eye contact, but it was a start. This is how on these two years, they always took a little time to share a moment together. Either it be at Green Gables, at Blythe farm, taking short or long walks together, Marilla and John were slowly learning and rediscovering one another, after all these years, one step at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Gilbert had waited two long years and two more months to finally take his courage and enter into his parents room, to go search for the little box that his mother had told him about, on the day that she died and discover what had she secretly put into it. Seeing that today was also the day before his wedding to Anne Shirley, he felt like now was the right time to do this and remember his mother, before he was going to become a married man, tomorrow. Like his mother has said to him, he found the small box behind the mirror of her night table. He slowly and gently took it and quietly made his way out of the room, down the stairs and into the back garden where he knew he was going to find the apple three with the small little rose underneath it. He sat there, with his legs crossed, his back laying on the apple three with the box in the middle of his legs. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the hot summer fading rays of sunshine that was caressing his face. Today was such a beautiful and sunny day, he wished that tomorrow was going to be exactly like today. It had to be. He wanted everything to be perfect for this so long awaited day.

\- Gil ?

Since he was waiting for her, he wasn't really surprised to ear her say his name so close to him. He opened his eyes, he looked up to see her standing right beside him. He didn't say anything to her, the only thing that he did, was to take out his hand at her for her to take it and come sit closer to him. She gently took his offering hand, not without saying to him while he made her sit on him and into his loving arms :

\- Why did you say to Davy to tell me to come to your house at sundown ? What is so urgent that you have to only tell it to me today ? You know that it is bad luck for the bride to see her groom on the day before their wedding !

\- Anne Shirley, don't say all these nonsenses. You know that all you do to me is bringing me good luck, and you had done so even when we were little, up until I was done with medical school. You were my lucky star all the way through it. No more bad luck won't ever happen to us. Besides, it is on the day of their wedding that the groom shouldn't see his bride, has it brings bad luck for their futur...

After having said this, he started to kiss her passionately and she responded to his kiss with the same passion as he was putting into it. Sensing something hard under her but, she suddenly stopped their kisses to look down to where the something hard she was feeling was supposed to be. This is how she found the little box, in the middle of Gilbert's legs, exactly where he had made her sit. She took it into her hand and put it in front of their faces.

\- Gil, what a beautiful box you have there. I wonder what's inside of it ? To whom it belongs to ?

For a moment, Gilbert couldn't say anything. He couldn't bring himself to answer all of her questions. It was to much emotions all at once. He didn't know that it was going to be so hard, to speak and think of his mother once again. He gently took the box from her hands. He didn't open it yet. He wanted to talk first.

\- Anne, did you know that I had a little sister ?

Seeing that she was shaking her head no, he continued to say :

\- Me neither, I didn't know that, not until the day that my mother died. I guessed that it wasn't easy for the parents to say things like this to their children, but yeah, I had a little sister, who they named Joyce and she only lived for a phew hours on her birth day. This little small rose that you see here, his where her little couffin his buried. Before dying, my mom told me that when I always used to see her sit here under this apple three, right next to this flower, she was always paying a little visit to her small darling Joyce, her sweet baby girl.

\- I am so sorry Gil, sweetheart. Joyce really is a beautiful name. Even with the pain of loosing one child, your parents had you with them and they gave you such a beautiful life !

\- Oh Anne, this is why I love you and also why I want to have so many kids with you. I already know what three of them should be called : Walter and Bertha for your parents and Joyce for my little sister.

\- Oh Gil, we should also have a John and a Marilla. But I don't want any of my kids to be called Shirley and I don't want twins either !

\- If we ever have twins, they should be two little girls and we could name them Anne and Diana, for both you and your bosom friend !

\- Gil, we still have time to think of all the children we will have. You haven't showed me what's inside of the box yet. What say you if we open it now ?

\- This is why I wanted you with me today Anne ! To open the box together. Because I do not know what we will find inside of it, either.

This his how they open the box together. The first thing that they found inside of it was an old photograph in black and white of Gilbert's parents on their wedding day. They were standing next to each other, Mrs. Blythe had her hand on John's arm. We could see that she had a really long vail that was cascading down her back and onto the floor. Her white wedding dress had a collar all the way up to her neck. She had long sleeves to her arms. We could only imagine the rest of her dress, which might have been really tight on her waist and floating way down to her feet with a loosen skirt. John had on a traditional suit, black vest, pants and bow tie with a white shirt underneath the black vest. They were both standing so proud together, with a small smile on each of their lips.

\- I never saw that picture inside of our home. Of course there is one or two pictures of their wedding day, here and there on the living room. But they each have both of my parents with all of their family members all together in the pictures. I guess that mom wanted to keep this one, private and only for herself.

\- They did make one of the fine and perfect couple that i've ever seen in my life. Your mother his and was such a beautiful women. You could see that your father was really proud to have married her !

Inside of the box, they found another old black and white picture. They could clearly identified who the men was, as it was still John, Gilbert's father. But in this picture, he was much younger then on the one of his wedding day. He had a simple white shirt with short pants on himself. He was holding five books in his hands. He had the same brown curly hair has Gilbert has right now on his head. All messy, like someone had pass his hands so many times in them during the day. Just like Anne was doing right now with Gilbert's hair. He mustn't have been older then twenty one years old. Even though it looked like he was really tall on this time, the girl that stood right besides him on the picture, clearly looked way taller then him. She had a dark brown shirt with long sleeves on her bust and a dark brown long skirt that was going all the way down to her knees. She had her long medium brown hair loosen on her shoulders and she had placed her arm on John shoulder with her hand holding her chin, looking at the camera as if saying : Can't a girl be taller then a man ? She mustn't have been older then sixteen years old. Realising who it was with Gilbert's father on the picture, Anne took the picture off of his hands and exclaimed suddenly :

\- My Gil, this is your father with Marilla ! They look so young ! I sometimes forget that they had known each other and had lived in Avonlea, all of their lives. They must have been really good friends way back then !

\- Do you really think that they were only good friends ? Don't you think that anything more serious had happened between the two of them ?

\- Come to think of it, I remember a conversation I had a long time ago with Marilla. I think it was on the day I've finally forgave you, when you had called me "Carrots" on that faithful day of school and when you had given me your place at the Avonlea school, she had said to me something like : Anne, it is not good to be holding up grudges for so long. Trust me, I know what I am talking about. Later in life, you will only regret never having forgiven this boy, and that is something that will live with you forever. You know me Gil, I wanted to know more of this person that Marilla had quarrelled with so long ago. So, I asked her more and more questions, until she admitted : Oh it was nothing really, it was something silly like he had insulted my pride and he didn't wanted to apologise after this and this is how I had made the vow to never speak to and with that person ever again. Mind you, she never said your father's name, but seeing this picture of the both of them together, today, makes me realise so many things that I didn't understand the first time I had heard them.

\- Do you think that me and you had made history repeat itself, by almost doing all the same mistakes that my father and Marilla did when they were younger ?

\- First of all Gilbert Blythe, if I hadn't came back to my senses and sticked with my vow of never talking with you ever again, I wouldn't be here today, with you, with our wedding tomorrow and our futur life together. I think that if we had kept on being enemies, we would be living very miserable life, the both of us, today. After all, I don't think that Marilla had lived a miserable life after her quarrelled with your father. I think that she was mostly lonely with the lack of romance and children in her life. But I think she was satisfied by having Matthew there with her. When they decided to keep me for good. With Rachel and Davy and Dora.

\- My father on the other hand was really happy and in love with my mother. They both raised me with so much love, care and attention. We were a really loving family. We still are, with only my father and me, now.

Still positioned into each other's arms, they looked one last time in the box to see if there was anything else on it. And, they did find something, one small circle little ring with pearls all around it.

\- Was this ring destined for my mother or for Marilla ?

\- Oh Gil, now it is your turn to not say such nonsenses ! What if your mother had saved this ring for your own fiancée ?

\- You are right Anne, I didn't give you an engagement ring yet. You had always said to me that you always wanted one with pearls. But I will ask you to wait for tomorrow, because I think I need to have a little conversation with my father, to know if he knew the existence of this small box that my mother kept as a secret and to ask him for the permission to pass this ring on your ring finger on our wedding day tomorrow ?

\- Of course Gil, I can wait another day. I love you so much and I can't wait to become your wife !

After this, they stayed a moment longer into each other's arms under the apple three. After a while, they really did have to part ways to go and try to have a good night sleep, to be fresh and well rested for tomorrow. Gilbert couldn't not let Anne go that easily, this is why he decided to accompany her all the way through Green Gables and give her one last good night passionate kiss, saying to her :

\- A good luck kiss to you my sweet, sweet Anne-girl !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

On this hot, fresh and beautiful day of July, four people woke up really early, each for a very different reason. The first person to have woken up this early was a men of almost sixty-five years old. He had two places he wanted to visit on this early hour, before going to his son room and wake him up to prepare for his special day. This is why, after having freshen up a little, he slowly went down the stairs, into the kitchen and went out from the door that lead to the garden and went straight into where the big apple tree was situated, where he knew he would always find the small red rose planted under it. There, he sat down besides it for a moment and started a conversation with little Joyce in his head. He told her that even though she didn't leave to become a beautiful girl and women like her mother, he knew that today, she would be there, watching over her big brother, maybe even be together with her mother, and smiling knowingly at the wedding that will be taking place in just a few hours… The other place he wanted to visit this morning, was the tomb of his wife. This is why he started to slowly make his way to the cemetery, like he was used to doing every day since his wife had left him. When he arrived at the cemetery, he knew by heart where he would find the tomb of his wife, always freshly decorated with new and beautiful flowers. There, he sat by it for a moment, having a little conversation with her in his head. He said to her that today he knew she would be there, watching over her son, her little boy, who had grown to become the doctor that she had always wished for him to be, marrying the women of his dreams. He also confessed to her that he wished that she could be there with him, right besides him, for real, on this special day that was their son's wedding. How often they had imagine how this day would be like, when they used to have conversations of when their little boy would be a grown up men. How they had always said that on this day, they would be so glad to still be together, because their son would be leaving them for good. At least he had the small comfort of knowing that she will be there with him today, if not in person, but in his head, on his heart and always, always by his side.

The second person to have woken up this early on this special day, was a tall and slender women of almost sixty years old. The first thing that she did after having freshen herself a little, was to go down in the kitchen, to prepare some tea, muffins, toasts with a fresh cup of orange juice. She wanted to prepare a strong and healthy breakfast for Anne, who was going to be marrying Gilbert Blythe today. She paused for a moment, thinking, my Anne his going to marry John Blythe's son. Providence do really make things right after all ! Thank goodness Gilbert had come back to his senses and had apologize for his one and only mistake and that Anne, who was as prideful and stubborn as him, had reconsider becoming friends with him even though she had swore to never talk to Gilbert Blythe ever again. I on the other hand, never had the same chance as she did. Because John Blythe, who had the Blythe stubbornness to strong at the time, never came back to apologize for his one and only mistake that he had made towards me. I am sure that neither him, his wife or myself would have thought for one moment that, the little orphan girl that I had adopted such a long time ago and their little boy would have grown up to be in love with one another, get married and start a family together ! But I am sure and certain that Gilbert knew that he was going to marry Anne one day. For him, it never was any other girls, it was always and have only been Anne. This is why he had almost died of typhoid fever, making Anne realize that she couldn't leave without him either. Oh, but enough thinking of the past now Marilla, today is a day of celebration where I will be witnessing the true love that my girl and John's boy share for one another...

The third person to have woken up this early on this special day, was a young and beautiful red headed women of almost twenty-five years old. But, today, without having gotten up and going straight to the bathroom to go and freshen up, she had stayed a little longer in her bed, thinking of happy and beautiful things for a while. Today was the day of all days. The day that she was always dreaming of in her head, when she will be marrying the men of her dreams. The men that she had created one day, piece by piece, who would be tall, dark and melancholy. Who would sit by candlelight with her, reading Tennyson in their house of dreams. But she had come to realize that it is not all of what we dream of that can come true. That she had fooled herself into thinking that Gilbert Blythe could never be the men of her dreams. Oh, how I was wrong. Sure, Gilbert his not tall, dark and melancholy. But he is so much more then that. With his hazel eyes that are always shining with happiness, mischievousness, tenderness, love, passion, whenever he is looking straight into my own eyes. His lips who are forever and always smiling now, whenever his is not talking and looking straight into my face. And his kisses, his sweet, perfect, gentle, romantic and very Gilberty kisses that he is always giving and sharing with me, whenever we are alone together and that I am always responding and giving back to him, with all the love, care, happiness, sweetness and very Anne-ness to him. Let me re-frase what I had said earlier, that not every dreams that we dream of that can come true. Yes always and forever yes, every dreams that we one day dream for ourselves can always become true and a reality. Because Gilbert Blythe is the one dream that I had dream of that as become a reality into my own life.

\- My, Anne-girl, what are you still doing in bed at such an hour of this new day ? You should have already been downstairs in the kitchen, eating the breakfast that I had prepared for you ! And going straight back into your room, right after, to get ready for your wedding !

It was Marilla who had said that, having entered into Anne's bedroom, with the breakfast tray into her hands, setting it besides Anne on her bed.

\- Oh, my dearest of Marilla's, isn't it such a beautiful day ? I feel like all of the universe, had arrange for it to be this beautiful and perfect, because I had wished for it yesterday, for it to be just like that, for my wedding day. And it seems that it had answered all of my prayers !

\- You are right Anne, today really his a beautiful day. But, this do not mean that you have to stay in bed and be late for your own wedding. You do not want and wish to make Gilbert wait impatiently for you at the altar now, do you ?

\- Oh no Marilla, there's no need to be in a hurry. Besides, Diana has not even arrived yet. Remember, she is the one to help me get dressed today. Let me stay in bed for a while longer, eat the breakfast that you had brought for me and wait for Diana by continuing of dreaming of Gilbert and our special day, by not doing anything else then that !

Without saying another word, Marilla gently kissed and caressed Anne's cheek and slowly and quietly left the room, to let Anne for once, leave into her own and imaginary life !

The fourth person to have gotten up at such an early hour on this special day, was a young men of almost twenty-eight years old. Unlike his soon to be wife, the moment he had woken up, he had went straight into the bathroom, and into the shower, to take a very long one with really cold water. Because he needed to put back his senses into reality and wake up from this beautiful dream that he had dreamed of last night. In the dream, he and Anne were in a bedroom, he imagined it to be their bedroom, it was an early morning just like this one and they were facing each other face to face. They were smiling gently to one another. Anne had come closer to him, and had started to kiss him on the lips, very slowly at first. Then, she had started to touch him, first on his face, then on his hair, slowly descending on his shoulder while starting to kiss him more passionatly. This made him respond to her in the same way, witch only lead to one result, them making passionate and romantic love with their body making the same movements, all at the same time, like they were synchronize, knowing exactly what the other one would be doing next, because it was and had always been that way for them to wake up to each and every morning, since their wedding night. But Gilbert knew that this wasn't still their honeymoon, because when they were done and had said good morning at the same time to each other, their bedroom door flew open and a bunch of little kids, their kids had come running onto their bed to greet them a good morning. Gilbert didn't had the time to count how many children had come into their room, because he had woken up just at that moment, but he had time to count at least five of them. When he was done with his shower, he put on his more casual clothing on, shaved his beard and went back into his bedroom, to only find his father there, sited in a corner of his bed, with the little box of his mother in his hands. They said at the same time :

\- Dad !

\- Gilbert !

There was and had never been any moments of shyness between them. But, today with the small box of his wife into his hands, he didn't know how to aboard the subject with his son. He didn't really know how this box got into Gilbert's hands ? Does he knows what's inside of it ? Gilbert sensing the discomfort of his father, came to sit right next to him onto the bed. He could see that his father couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. Without really knowing it, he answered to one of his father's mental questions by saying :

\- Mom told me where I could find this box, the day that she died. When you and Anne had left me alone a moment with her.

By still looking affectionately at the box and still holding it with such care, John asked his son :

\- And did you look for what was inside of it ?

\- Off course I did, dad. Mom told me that I would know and find all of our family secrets in it. Witch surprised me greatly really, because I didn't know we had any secrets kept into our family.

John didn't answer his son right away. First he slowly opened the box and took out the first item he found inside of it. It was the picture of him and his wife on their wedding day.

\- Did you know that back then, we couldn't really take more romantic, affectionate and personal pictures then this one on our wedding day. I remember very well your mother asking the photographer if we could kiss each other instead of just holding into each other's arms. The photographer's answer was categoric, no ! She decided to keep this one private and secret to ourselves only.

\- I had notice that there was never any pictures of just the two of you anywhere into the house.

\- Oh, but there are many pictures of you and us, all three together, of you at all ages, all around the house. Maybe for you and Anne it will be different ? Maybe the photographer will let you kiss each other, when you will be taking your wedding pictures...

Both Gilbert and his dad smiled at this. Then, the other item that John took out of the box was the picture of him and Marilla together.

\- Oh, I didn't know that your mother knew anything about this picture and that she even kept it on this box.

\- You and miss Cuthbert knew each other from a really long time as it seems. What am I saying, off course you knew each other, you are both islanders, you grew up together and went to the same little Avonlea school that Anne and I went to ! You and mom met a long, long time after that, right ?

\- Yes that's right Gil. Marilla and I were almost the same as you and Anne when she entered into your life when she came to leave with the Cuthbert's. Without you having realizing anything, you two had almost made history repeat itself when you two had not talk to each other for such a long time.

\- What are you talking about dad ? I don't get anything of what you are saying !

\- You will understand Gil, in just one minute. Just give me time to go back down memory lane... You only have to know and understand that if things had went and gone differently with Marilla and I, she and Matthew wouldn't have adopted this little orphan girl and that me and your mother we wouldn't have gotten married and you wouldn't have come to be born into this world.

\- Does this mean that you and miss Cuthbert were in love with each other ? And that something happened, witch had lead to your separation ?

Dropping the box by accident, when John went down to take it up, he noticed the pearl ring that was also inside of it, witch he hadn't seen yet, onto the floor. With shaking hands, he took it back and looked at it with confusion, surprise and tears in his eyes. John continued with the story to his son, with a shaking voice.

\- Now I know why your mother had hide this box away from me, for all those years. You see, your mother was a really bright and smart girl, this is why I couldn't never keep anything a secret from her. One day, shortly after we were married, she had found the picture of myself and Marilla together with the ring. I just had gotten her this little box as a gift to her, for making me so happy. She had said that it would be our little secretive box, known only to us. Well, the picture and the ring were not really hiding properly, this is why she had found them so easily. She wasn't really mad at seeing the picture, she only wanted to know who the girl posing with me was, but for the ring, she wanted to know why it wasn't her wedding ring and to whom it belong to then ? I answered her that the ring belonged to both the girl on the picture and the women I wanted to ask for in marriage a long time ago !

\- Then, this ring was for miss Cuthbert and not for mother ? What happened ? Why didn't you had the chance to ask miss Cuthbert hands in marriage ?

\- Oh, for a silly reason, really. You see how Marilla was a lot taller then me back then ? He was pointing at their picture for Gilbert to see. Well, at that age, I was already doing some small work on the farm for my father, and every week, he was giving me some allowance money. I was saving every penny, for one reason and one reason only. To be able and buy the most beautiful ring and, when I would have been old enough, I would have proposed to Marilla. She and I were the best of friends, always together. Talking of our future, taking long walks together, doing our home work together. I wanted and knew that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with her. We never had anyone of these romantic conversations that two people who are in love have, but we both knew that one day we would end up married to each other.

\- I still don't understand, what happened for you two to separate and never talk to each other ever again ?

\- Oh Gil, you know how we Blythe boys are around girls, especially the one girl that we always want to have all of our attention ! We always play little tricks on them, but we never think that we are doing anything wrong, until everything gets out of our control. Just remember how it was for you and Anne, when you had called her ''Carrots'' and she had smashed her slate into your head !

\- Oh, dad, how could I ever forget that day ? But she forgave me. It took her five long years, but she did forgive me. I guess that we both had put our pride out of the way at that moment...

\- That's right, and that's exactly where you and Anne had done things differently from me and Marilla. One day, she and I were taking a walk, I believe that I was escorting her back to her house precisely after we had done taking these pictures and, I don't remember how we had gotten to have this conversation, we were talking about if we ever had to propose marriage to one another. And I had said something like : Well then, the men that will be proposing to you, will have to get into a chair or get on his toes to be taller then you, to be able to propose to you properly. Because Marilla had always been a little or much taller then any other guys and girls in school or in Avonlea for that matter. And I guess and had always known that her tallness was a sensible subject for her and I had insulted her by saying this to her. My Blythe stubbornness and her Cuthbert pride got the better of the both of us, and she like me, never apologized to each other and never talked with each other either. The funny thing or the sad thing, is that at that time, I had already bought this ring to ask her hand in marriage... I had never said or mentioned Marilla's name in front of your mother. The picture had helped her to know of whom I was speaking about and I guess that she had been able to discover who she was, only by looking closely at the women that looked the same as the one in the picture, at church or at any Avonlea events that we went to. After this, I never saw this little box again and your mother and I never talked about this ever again.

\- And today, Anne and I are getting married to one another ! Don't you think that it is a chance for you and miss Cuthbert to let go of all of these nonsenses behind you two ?

\- Marilla and I we have already started to have small talks and take small walks together from time to time. But I don't think that we are ever going to be anything else from one another. I think that she and I are happy to have a part of our friendship back and that is enough...

Gilbert smiled knowingly at his father, but with a funny expression in his eyes. He knew that he and Anne won't let this friendship between his father and Marilla stay that way for long...

\- Gilbert, my son, since Marilla never knew about this ring and it is only your mother you and I who knew and knows about it, I think that this ring should belong to the daughter of the women I never got the chance to propose to and that you today, will have the chance to get married to this said daughter !

Now, they both had tears into their eyes.

\- Dad, it will be an honor for me to slide this ring into Anne's ring finger as a promise of my eternal love...

Father and son both cried into each others embrace, after so many emotions shared between them, at such and early hour in the morning...

...

Anne and Gilbert are married, they are at last a husband and a wife. They had got married into the back garden of Green Gables. Diana and Fred with Fred Jr. and little Anne-Cordelia into the loving arms of her mother, had got down the isle first. Then Gilbert had went down the isle with Marilla, as his mother in-law by his side. John had taken Anne, his daughter in-law down the isle, to his son, who was patiently waiting for her at the altar, with Marilla by his side. When Anne had realized that Gilbert was putting the pearl ring onto her ring finger, she had looked up at him with questions in her eyes. Only resulting in him whispering in her ear ''I'll explain everything to you later'' and he winked at her right after that !

They had their first dance and now everyone of their guests was dancing all the way around them, under the tent who was only reserve to the dance section. At one moment, they both exclaimed at the same time :

\- Gil !

\- Anne !

Witch resulted in them laughing at the same time. And finally, when they could speak again, they again said at the same time :

\- Are you thinking what I am thinking right now ?

\- Are you thinking the same thing I am thinking right now ?

Looking at each other in the eyes of one another, they shared one small kiss, before going their separate ways. Anne was going to where John was standing alone at one side of the tent and Gilbert was going to where Marilla was standing alone at another side of the tent.

\- Mr. Blythe, would you like to share a dance with me ? Anne had asked John.

\- Miss Cuthbert, would you like to share a dance with me ? Gilbert had asked Marilla.

John had accepted greatly to dance with his daughter in-law. Marilla had accepted greatly to dance with his son in-law.

\- How many times did I asked you to stop calling me Mr. Blythe, Anne ?

\- How many times did I asked you to stop calling me miss Cuthbert, Gilbert ?

Witch Anne and Gilbert replied to both of their dance partners :

\- I guess that it will take me a longer time now to start calling you John !

\- Oh, it is just an old habit of mine, I guess I will have to learn and start calling you Marilla from now on !

Both Anne and Gilbert danced for a little while longer with both Marilla and John, before they got nearer to one another.

-Excuse me dad, you won't mind if I take back my wife to dance with her, while I will let you dance with Marilla here ?

Without waiting for his dad answer, Gilbert took Anne back into his arms and started to dance with her once again. As they were dancing, they were from time to time, looking at where they had left John and Marilla, to see if they would start dancing together ? They were standing near from one another, but never touching any parts of their body. They were from time to time, looking at each other in the eyes and at other times, they were looking at anywhere but from each other. Each lost into their own thoughts. ( After all this time, she is still a little taller then me ! ) ( It has been such a long time since I had dance with him. Or, did I ever danced with him ? I don't really remember ) ( The last person I had shared a dance with, was my wife. Do I have her permission now to dance with another women, this other women being Marilla ? )

They never had any time to have the answers to all of their questions, neither to share their first dance together. As one moment later, the only thing they heard, was the laugh of Anne, who was laughing because the tent had got broken and gotten down on all of their heads.

...

After the wedding, Anne and Gilbert, had left Green Gables, Diana and her family, John, Marilla and Avonlea behind them to go settle into their little house of dreams, to start their life together. Every time Anne had got pregnant, they had send letters to Marilla and John to informed them of the good news. And, each time they received a letter, either it was Marilla who had gotten hers first or John, they would always be coming to each other's house to celebrate the happy news together. And this is why, for each pregnancy, they had either shared a cup of tea, a cup of fruit juice or a cup of raspberry cordial, depending on the time it was, whenever they were receiving a new letter, from the happy couple.

 **Ten years later...**

On a warm summer afternoon, Marilla and John were both at Green Gables, sharing quality time with all of their grand-children. Sadly, Rachel had died a year ago. Dora was still living at Green Gales with Marilla, but she would soon be leaving the dear house, because she was getting married at the end of the month. Davy was still living here also, and like his twin sister, he already had a girlfriend, and he wanted to get married and find his own place to be living in. He had become the assistant of John at Blythe farm and the farm was working really well. You could see that John and Marilla were really proud of how Davy had turned out to be a hard working men and an handsome young men.

Some time later, Marilla and John had gotten out to the back garden of Green Gables with all of their grand-children, where they had ask the kids one small question, witch had resulted in them giving back strong answers.

\- Joy, what would you like to be when you grow up ?

The girl of almost ten years old, who was the perfect replica of her mother at the same age. With red hair, freckles on her face and grey-green eyes, took her time to answer the question of her grandma. After a moment, she said :

\- I would like to have an orphanage, to be able to help all the orphans into this world and to try and find them the best family that they should deserve, just like you and Matthew had done for mother when she was younger !

\- What about you, Jem, what would you like to be when you grow up ?

The boy didn't take long to give an answer to his grandpa :

\- That's easy, I want to become a doctor, just like dad !

It was the turn for Walter to give his answer :

\- I want to become a poet !

Now it was the turn for the twins, Anne and Diana, or as they prefer to be called, Nan and Di to give their answer :

\- We want to stay together forever and never leave each others sides !

They had talked at the same time and were also holding hands.

Because Shirley knew that it was his turn to speak, he had gotten closer to his grand-father, until he got unto his laps and said, looking proudly at the older men :

\- I want to become a farmer, just like you, grand-dad !

Rilla who was already sited into her grand-mother's laps, said after thinking for a while :

\- I would like to stay pretty all of my life and I would like to see grandma and grandpa get married !

At this answer, both John and Marilla looked at each other, Marilla with really red cheeks and John only winked at the both of them.

...

At Ingleside, it was two in the morning. Gilbert Blythe was getting back home after a long night of attending to very expecting mothers and other medical cases. But, what he was doing now, was the best part of his married life to Anne Shirley. Excuse-me, his wife, Anne Blythe ! It has been ten years now. Ten happy and beautiful years. Oh, sure, they have had some arguments from time to time, like every other couple, but never anything big for them to go sleep angry at each other. Entering into the house, he was remembering the one dream that he had dreamed of on the night before their wedding day. He realize now that their life together, had always been, just like in the dream. Beautiful, loving and romantic nights together, with beautiful, loving and romantic mornings together. With many passionate love making. Always having their seven children come running into their bedroom in the mornings. Yes, seven children ! He had always dreamed of having a big family, with Anne. His dream was fully fulfilled now. Knowing that all of their children where in Avonlea, at Green Gable with their grand-parents, Gilbert only had to go into his room, knowing that Anne was already in bed, half asleep, waiting for him to return. To his surprise, she was not in their bed, but at her hairdresser table, with her nightgown on her, her head down into her arms facing the mirror in front of her. Seeing this, Gilbert went straight to her, and put his protecting arms around her shoulders.

\- Anne-girl, my love, what's wrong ? Couldn't you sleep because of the children absence ? My absence ? Are you not feeling alright ?

Turning her whole body to be able to face him properly and that Gilbert could sit on the bench of the hairdresser for her to sit on his laps, with her having her arms around his neck and him having his arms around her waist, she said :

\- My love, the children have been absent from Ingleside for three days now, and although I miss them dearly, them not being there, cannot disturb me from sleeping. And you know that every time you are out on late nights calls, I always half sleep because I always want to make sure that you have come back home safely. And no, I do not feel anything wrong, everything is alright with me.

As she was talking, the both of them started to play with each other's hair and tracing small signs on their faces with their fingers.

\- Then dearest Anne of mine, what is troubling you at such an hour at night ?

Before saying anything, she put her head down unto her husband chest and he started to slowly and gently caress her hair.

\- It's Marilla !

\- Well, the last I heard, Marilla was doing really fine and great, taking care of all her grand-kids at Green Gables. With the help of my father.

\- Oh Gil, I know she his doing fine in all her every day life... But, it's been ten years now Gil and you and I didn't succeed in our plan of getting her and your father married ! This is why I was thinking, since the House of Dreams is again for sell, we could buy it for her and make her come leave there and have Susan go there every day to prepare food for her and all that ? Because, she won't be able to stay alone at Green Gables, now with Davy and Dora practically starting their new lives with their new spouses...

\- And what will you be making of my father ?

\- I was thinking of making him come leave at the House of Dreams as well. And Davy could go leave at Blythe farm with his wife ?

\- What a scandalous thing to be thinking of now, Anne Blythe. What would you say instead, if I buy the House of Dreams for us, as a summer house we could go to when the children would be out of school and later for us two only, as a retreat house. I agree with you, Davy and his wife can go leave at Blythe farm and that leaves Green Gables into the hands of Marilla, but, she won't be alone for that matter.

Anne who was surprised by what her husband was saying to her, looked up to him with a start and asked :

\- I don't understand Gil, what are you saying, Marilla won't be alone at Green Gables for that matter ?

\- My dear sweet and amazing wife, you must know that our children have succeeded where you and I have felled. How would you feel if I told you that soon, another wedding would be taking place at Green Gables ?

Now Anne was understanding everything that Gilbert was saying to her. Everything was making perfect sense now. This is why she bursted out a happy and glorious laugh before leaning closer to her husband's face and beginning to kiss him very passionately on his always readied lips...

 **Some time later...**

It was another perfect summer day in Avonlea. The sky was clear and blue, with birds singing on every tree. The first couple to walk down the isle was Dora and her husband. She was now pregnant with her first baby, and she was glowing with such happiness throughout all of her body that her husband couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful face.

The next couple to walk down the isle was Davy and his wife, with a tiny small boy, with blonde hair just like his father, into the loving arms of his mother, slowly but with proud smiles on their faces, making their way at the front of the altar.

The third couple to be making their way down the isle, was Diana and Fred, with Fred Jr. who didn't let anyone call him Fred Jr. anymore, because he had gotten much taller then his father, with Anne-Cordelia who was beginning to look like a fine young women and both Diana and Fred had each on their arms, a small baby of about four years old for the girl and seven years old for the guy.

The fourth couple to be making their way down the isle was John and Anne. Followed closely by all of Anne and Gilbert's seven children. Joy was leading them, followed by Jem, then Walter, then Nan and Di and as the ring bearers, the both of them each holding into their arms a coffin with the rings on them, was Shirley and Rilla.

After that, it was supposed to be the turn of the fifth couple to walk down the isle, but two minutes passed, then it was five minutes, then ten minutes, and their was still no sign of the fifth couple. Everyone in the assistance was starting to look at one another with questions in their eyes. Before Anne could give orders at Joy to go look and see what was taking the last couple so long, she saw the smiling face and fit figure of her husband coming with a rapid pace and alone down the isle, take the coffins with the rings off of Shirley and Rilla's hands, to give them to Joy and Jem and took his two younger children by their hands and went back with them to where he was supposed to be coming out of, with the bride. Again, to the surprise of the assistance, Gilbert came down the isle once more, alone, marching slowly and calmly with a big smile on his face, to where his wife was standing.

They didn't have to wait much longer to finally see Marilla, for the first time wearing a long pale creamy dress with short sleeves on her arms. She had one happy and proud smile on her face, but, she didn't let the girls, Anne, Diana and Dora do anything else with her hair, then her usual and every day tight chignon. She had given her bouquet of red roses to Rilla to hold for her, as she was holding both one hand of Shirley and Rilla, to walk down the isle, as a bride, to her future husband, John, who was patiently waiting for her at the end of the altar, with the same happy and proud smile on his face, with his son Gilbert, his daughter in-law Anne and Joy, Jem, Walter, Di and Nan all by his side, waiting for the three of them. The happy bride who had only wanted to walk down the isle, with the two small and dearest person, that had convinced them, to finally get married. The two youngest children who were named after her Marilla, the wife to be and John, the husband to be. These two small children that carried with them, very big names and they were : Bertha Marilla Blythe and John Shirley Blythe !

This all made them come to the conclusion, that really, at last, Good things comes to those who wait...

 **The end !**

 **A.N. : Now, this is the end of my story ! And here I thought that it would have been a one-shot story and now I have written six chapters to it ! I want to say thank you to two very special and always there for reading my new chapters, and supporting me and writing so very insightful reviews, these members are, hecalledmecarrots** **and Bathsheba Blythe ! Without you both, I don't think that I would have gone through all the way to the end of my fanfic...**

 **I would say thank you also to all the guests members that have reviewed, to witch I couldn't reply back. I really did like to read all of them !**

 **I don't know when or if I will ever write another fanfic, but I will always and continue to read all of the fanfic on this forum, as they are very enjoyable to read.**

 **Until then, I hope that you will enjoy and appreciate this long and last chapter, of my very first story !**


End file.
